


Frank Castle headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: frank castle headcanon where the reader has a rly bad anxiety day and he’s quite soft with her and quietRequests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Soft Frank + anxious reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request: frank castle headcanon where the reader has a rly bad anxiety day and he’s quite soft with her and quiet
> 
> Requests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/

  * He can tell something is up the moment he lays eyes on you 
  * There’s a tension on your body, a weird cross between being guarded and exhausted at the same time 
  * The way that your brows seem permanently frozen in that offset frown that he hates to see 
  * “Everything ok, darlin?”
  * His own brows are knitted as he watches you
  * He likes seeing you happy and anything less is unacceptable 


  * At first, he worries that maybe someone has done or said something 
  * He opens his arms to you, allowing you to insert yourself only if you want to 
  * He encases you in his arms, though he leaves them loose so you don’t feel contained 
  * He rests his cheek on the top of your head and lets you feel the warmth and security 
  * He doesn’t want to press, but he feels like he needs to know so he can fix it 
  * “Talk to me, pretty girl. What’s goin’ on? What happened?”
  * Your sigh is deep and it feels even heavier as it pulls on his heart 
  * You don’t go into detail, not feeling like you have the energy or patience to go into it and simply tell him that it’s anxiety 
  * “So no one hurt you, right?”
  * With the shake of your head, he’s relaxed now and his own focus is you 
  * He holds you a little tighter, pulling you with him to lay down
  * He pulls his shirt off, the skin to skin contact something he has found to soothe you 
  * Then he’s holding you, both of you laying on your sides 
  * He’s got one arm under your head, fingers cradling the back of your head in his large hand 
  * The other hand is stroking ever so softly up and down the length of your arm
  * He’s completely quiet save for quiet cooing, not talking or forcing you to talk 
  * He just lays there with you, making sure that you feel him 
  * Making sure you know that even though it may not feel like it, that you’re safe
  * That nothing can get his girl, not even your own thoughts 
  * And that he’ll be there to hold you and protect to until his last breath 




	2. Domestic life with Frank

  * He’s always with you 
  * If you go to the kitchen for a snack, he’s coming 
  * You go out to get the mail, he’s watching from the front door
  * You’re cooking, he’s leaning against the counter watching you 
  * He loves being with you, being close to you 
  * He loves spending as much time with you as possible because he knows in the blink of an eye, it can all be taken away from him 
  * Not to mention sometimes he leaves and what should’ve been hours away from you turns into days or weeks
  * He takes advantage of every single waking second that he has you with him 
  * He likes to make you breakfast in bed 
  * He likes drinking coffee with you on the balcony whenever it’s raining 
  * He likes drinking coffee anywhere with you really 
  * Handholding™️
  * He loves having your hand in his 
  * He holds it when you’re walking together 
  * When you’re laying in bed
  * When you’re laying on the couch
  * The only place he’d rather have his hand is resting on your jaw 
  * You know what I’m talking about 
  * He takes naps with you, even if he’s not tired 
  * He just lays beside you and scratches your back 
  * He’d deny it if anyone ever asked, but he often takes baths with you 
  * He has a thing for washing your hair 
  * He horse plays with you
  * Half just to have fun 
  * And half to help you learn how to wrestle and escape from certain situations 
  * He takes you shooting if you don’t know how 
  * He lets you patch him up if he comes home busted up, even if he doesn’t want to worry you 
  * He always helps you with the housework if he can 
  * He does the laundry since he feels bad you have to deal with so many bloody clothes 
  * He also folds them for you
  * He always takes every chance he gets to make sure you know how much he loves you and how important you are 
  * After he lost Maria and the kids, he swore he’d never get involved with anyone else 
  * Now with you, he’s broken his own rule and he’s never going to let you go




	3. Soft but still angsty “I thought I lost you” nights with Frank

  * He hates doing it to you
  * Worrying you
  * Making you scared
  * Sometimes he stays out on purpose
  * Just so he doesn’t have to put you through it
  * But on nights like tonight
  * Where it stings to breathe and he’s coughed up more blood than he knows is healthy
  * He knows he needs to go home to you
  * Lest he dies in some alleyway and hurts you even more
  * As soon as he walks in, you’re gasping
  * And he can hear that worry in your voice
  * When there’s so much blood that you don’t even know where to start
  * You try not to scold him since you know that he’s already in pain and already feels bad for coming home to you like this
  * But as you’re cleaning him up
  * Wiping off dried blood
  * Placing butterflies on open wounds
  * He hears you mutter it softly
  * Almost as if you say it too loud, it will come true
  * “I thought I lost you.”
  * Those words create an ache in his heart
  * Because he feels he doesn’t deserve you even when he treats you perfectly
  * Much less when he’s putting you through this kind of stress
  * So he assures you quickly
  * “Yeah, but you didn’t. I’m right here.”
  * You nod, but he knows that isn’t enough
  * He knows your brain is still going a mile a minute
  * Imagining him dead
  * Imagining what you would do if he never came home one night
  * If you lost him for good
  * The thought brings tears to your eyes and now he’s comforting you
  * Tugging you down to sit in his lap
  * “Hey, hey, hey. None of that. Come on. I’m alright.”
  * Your angry sob that’s muffled by his chest breaks his heart
  * “Yeah, but what if you weren’t?!”
  * He doesn’t have an answer for that so he just holds you
  * Cradling you as best as he can
  * “I’m sorry little one. I’ll try to be more careful. I promise.”
  * And he means it




End file.
